


Quiet and Blissful

by MechellePastell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Growing Up, Kisses, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechellePastell/pseuds/MechellePastell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama, after graduating high school, have grown up and gone off to college together. But living on campus is super expensive so to save money they decide to rent an apartment together. It all begins to work out great till one night when Hinata sleeps walks into Kageyama and kisses him. Kageyama is dumbfounded, confused and hopefull. To get his feelings together, Kageyama starts to learn more about this ray of sunshine, and begins to grow even closer to him as his old feelings began to resurface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet and Blissful

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece ever! I hope to make this enjoyable for everyone including me!!!

I'm not sure why I thought this was a great idea, but God was I wrong. It's not the building, not the neighbors, and not the apartment (which has been fixed up real nice). No its him. The ball or cute and sunshine that is running about the apartment checking every nook and carny. I don't blame him, a new place is always just waiting to be explored. But did he have to be so damn cute and flustered while doing so. We had just got done at practice so we were both pretty sweaty afterwards, but where as look like a sweat monster waiting to grope any unsuspecting victims Hinata looks like a child that just got done playing outside. Granted hes always looked like a kid even after we graduated from Karasuno. He only grew maybe 4 inches since then.


End file.
